Holesaw mandrel assemblies exist in the art. Ordinarily, the holesaw mandrel assembly includes a threaded spud to receive a holesaw. The mandrel assembly also includes pins which fit into apertures in the holesaw base to maintain the holesaw in position during use. When the holesaw is in a use position, ordinarily the holesaw is loose on or has play between the pins enabling slight movement of the holesaws. This is due to the fact that the apertures in the base of the holesaw do not align with the pins when the holesaw is tightened onto the mandrel. Thus, the holesaw must be backed off from contacting the mandrel in order for the pins to fit into the apertures in the base of the holesaw. Thus, there is vibration and noise associated with the holesaw during use.
Also, during use, since there is play between the holesaw and the pins, it is possible that the pins may withdraw from the holesaw. Also, since the pins, which are attached to a spring loaded sliding collar, must be removed from the holesaw through the mandrel body in order to remove the holesaw, a large spring force cannot be utilized. This is due to the fact that the sliding collar must be moved by the user. Thus, the spring force must enable easy movement of the sliding collar which may not be optimun to retain the pins in the holesaw.
Also, holesaws generally include a bore to receive a pilot drill bit. The bore ordinarily includes a set screw perpendicular to the axis of the bore to retain the pilot drill in the bore. The bores are right cylindrical bores and provide the same retention mechanism for various types of shanks on the pilot drill bits.
Thus, it would be desirable to eliminate play between the holesaw and the mandrel. Likewise, it is desirable to increase the retention of the pins in the holesaw apertures. Further, it is desirable to provide a pilot drill bit bore which accommodates pilot drill bits various types of shanking ends.